


Love me like you mean it

by Realbadass



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realbadass/pseuds/Realbadass
Summary: Esther Kühn had a bad day with cancellation of her ice skating practice and her professor wrongly giving her the detention. But her boyfriend makes sure that she has a good evening.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend





	Love me like you mean it

Esther's morning was already shitty with almost zero rehearsal for her upcoming ice skating performance and then her political science professor gave her detention for something that her bench mate did and that infuriated her.

She gave out a long sigh as she was stuck in traffic. "What the fuck is wrong with today?! This street never had traffic!" Esther exclaimed as she leaned back in her car seat. 

At that moment her phone rang. She picked it up and kept it on speaker. "Hello?" She asked as craned her neck up to see what's causing the delay. "Are you running late?" Came a voice that immediately relaxed Esther.

"Not exactly. Just five minutes away from home, but this traffic sucks." Esther said, frustration was evident in her voice. "Someone's day just didn't go well, did it?" Louis asked, a soft chuckle resonated in the car due to the phone.

"Ugh, I just want to come home and hide in my blankets. People are stupid fucks." Esther said, looking at the finally moving traffic.

"Esther, darling, let's keep the language at the minimum, ok?" Louis said, clearly amused by the girl. "Langauge can fuck off. I had a frustratingly annoying day." Esther snorted as she hit the pedal and her car moved forward

"Alright alright, so I should probably cancel our restaurant booking. We can chill out at home." Louis's muffled voice came through the phone. "It's for the better. Wait, you were gonna take me on a date?" Esther asked as she took a turn, a small smile already making its way on her face.

"Well yes, but seeing you had a bad day, we can make it home date. Less pressure from paps too." Louis suggested, as Esther neared her house.

"And this is the reason I love you so much. Thank you." Esther said as she pulled into her building's parking. Perks of being a professional figure Ice skater and an intern to a national and most notable politician? Get to live in a luxurious apartment that she searched for. And also having a modeling gig every now and then.

She took her phone and her satchel and exited her car after removing the car key from the keyhole of the car. "I am home either way, so see you in a bit." Esther said as she stepped into her apartment building.

"Alright. See you." Louis answered before both of them hung up. Esther stepped into the elevator of the building and pushed the 6th floor button. She tapped her foot against the metal floor as she waited for her floor to arrive.

Once it arrived, she walked out of the elevator, her satchel's belt was on her shoulder. She opened the door of her apartment with the key she had.

She was greeted with a vanilla scented candle's smell. "Ah you are home." Louis's voice greeted her. "You don't know how much I appreciate this." Esther said as she walked forward and envelope her boyfriend of 6 years into a tight hug.

"I do know that judging by the tightness of this hug." He said as he enveloped his arms around her waist. "Thank you." Her voice was muffled as she hid her face into his shoulder.

"No need to thank me. Now let's go into the living room and tell me about your day." Louis said, as he patted her shoulder. Esther non verbally nodded her head and pulled away from the hug, leaving the satchel on the table that was in the hallway.

Louis sat on the couch, while Esther just plopped on the couch. "There are bunch of stupid fucks in my university I swear." Esther said, she rested the back of her head on the head of the sofa.

"And what makes you say that?" Louis asked, as he propped his elbow on the head of the sofa, and propped his head on his palm, watching Esther in amusement.

"I was taking my notes like I usually do in my socio economy class. And my day was already bad because I was informed that my ice skating practice has been cancelled because they wanted another ice skater to use the rink. And despite knowing that I was in a bad mood, my bench mate decided to be an arsehole. Because of his move, I got the detention." Esther rambled away as she too faced Louis.

"Are you talking about Robert? I swear he is one arsehole I know." Louis asked, as he scrunched up his eyebrows. "The same. But now, instead of enjoying my Saturday, I have to show up at the university to help the professor sort out papers. I have only Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays free from the internship, and now he is taking away my Saturday." Esther said grumpily.

"Ah now I understand your frustration. Well I have to leave for shooting tomorrow myself. So I won't be there for the whole day tomorrow." Louis said, as he gave the girl a sad smile.

"Aww man, here I thought we will have a cool saturday." Esther said, sighing, and scooting over to Louis, who wrapped his arms around her body, and rested his head over her's.

"We will have it, maybe next saturday. You can come with me to the set if you want." Louis said, as he played with her ginger hair. "Hmm, yeah I will. I haven't seen Lisa in ages." Esther said, smiling.

"You want something to eat? I am a bit hungry." Esther said after a brief moment of silence. "Not to worry my dear, I have already ordered us some food. It will be arriving any moment." Louis said, stroking her hair. 

"Aren't you the best?" Esther said, looking at him with a small smile. "I have been told here and there." Louis joked, as their doorbell went off. "And that would be our dinner." Louis said, clicking his finger.

Esther pulled her body away from, already missing its warmth. He stood up and went to answer the door. After a moment of talking, Louis closed the door after thanking the delivery guy.

"Also, where will italienisches Essen?" Louis asked, entering the room with food packages. "Mich!" Esther said as Louis laid the food packages on the table and walked towards the kitchen.

"What did you order though?" Esther asked as Louis came back with two plates and other utensils. "Pasta puttanesca that you love so much, Bruschetta chicken, and tiramisu, your favourite dessert." Louis said, as he sat down the plates and opened the food packages, that smelled heavenly to Esther.

"Oh hell, my hunger just increased." Esther said as she saw Louis placed the food on both of their plates before handing Esther her plate, which she accepted happily.

After they were done with food, Esther found herself putting the plates in the dishwasher and wiped her hand on the hand towel after washing her hands.

"That was one hell of food." Esther said, as she looked at Louis, who was arranging the food packages in the fridge. "It's from the new italian restaurant that opened in Berlin. Gotta check it out in person someday." Louis said, as he closed the fridge.

"Yep definitely. It tasted so amazing." She said as they both walked out of the kitchen and relaxed on the couch. Esther took her phone which she left on the couch and opened Instagram.

She gave out a laugh as she saw a post on the explore page. "What made you laugh like that?" Louis asked, who had a magazine in his hands.

"Nothing, just these wild conspiracy theory spreaders." Esther said, chuckling. "Oh don't leave me in the dark. What is it?" Louis asked, as he kept his magazine down and scouted a bit closer to Esther, who showed him the post.

"According to the Hollywood reporter, we are engaged and set to get married in February 2020." Esther laughed loudly. "Isn't that your brother's wedding date?" Louis asked, his expression was of amusement.

"They think it's us." Esther laughed more loudly. She looked at Louis and made a mock serious face. "Where is my ring Hofmann?" Esther tried to say that with the straightest face she could manage, before breaking down in laughter.

"This media is hilarious." Esther said as she laid her head on Louis's shoulder. "You are telling me. I am still astonished how the hell they deduced THAT." Louis said, laughing.

"Whack media, I swear." Esther said, as she sighed and looked upto to stare at Louis, who looked more than perfect to her. Louis, not noticing, had removed his phone and was now scrolling through his insta.

Esther lifted her small hands and stroked his hair. "Extra affectionate today, huh?" Louis asked, as he gave her a side look.

"You have a perfect face to stare at, not my fault." Esther said, now her fingers were caressing the small stubble over his chin. "You didn't shave it down today, did you?" Esther asked, now Louis keeping his phone down, and gave his full attention to Esther.

"It was a lazy day, what can I say." Louis said, slightly shrugging his shoulder. "I don't mind it though." Esther said, smiling softly and leaned forward to press a kiss on his jawline.

Louis was genuinely surprised by her display of affection. Not that she didn't show it, but knowing her history, it surprised him. "Someone's mood is good now." He remarked as he slightly wrapped his arms around her and looked at her.

Esther didn't answer, but just smiled and leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips. He happily kissed the girl back, placing his hand over her waist. Esther moved from her place and moved on his lap, and pressed her palm against his cheeks.

It grew heated as the time passed. Esther's fingers intertwine in Louis's blonde hair. Before either of them could get carried away, Louis pulled away.

"Wait wait wait, Es. Are you sure you want to do this? Because I am pretty sure where this is heading. I know what you went through and I am ok with not wanting to have a sexually intimate relationship. We have survived 6 six years without it. I don't want you to regret this later." Louis said, resting his hand on her cheek.

Esther smiled warmly, and removed a stray hair that stuck to his forehead due to sweat gathered on his forehead. "You have always cared about my comfort, and I love you for it. Yes I want this. I have been thinking about this for the past few days, and I am pretty sure I want this. I trust you." Esther said, reassuring the man.

"Promise me something." Louis said, stroking her cheek. "Hmm?" Esther asked, tilting her head a bit. "Promise me that you will tell me if you want me to stop or if you start to feel uncomfortable or not ok with it. Don't let me go on if it means that it's me violating the trust we have." Louis said, looking deeply into Esther's grey eyes.

"I promise you." Esther whispered, her voice almost cracking, before she leaned in and pressed a heated and passionate kiss to his lips and this time, they both got lost in the sensation.

Lips moving over each other smoothly and effortlessly, while Esther slipped her hand through Louis's jumper, resting on his bare stomach. Esther bit his bottom lip, and it granted a small throaty gasp and a victorious smile from Esther.

Esther's nails softly dug into Louis's skin, and as both of them pull away, lips red and probably swollen. Their breathing came in short panting. "Bedroom." Esther's voice was barely above a whisper, and her light grey eyes were now dark.

Louis nodding his head, carefully stood up. Esther wrapped her legs around his waist. "You are really light to carry." Louis chuckled as he walked towards their shared bedroom. 

"It's not like you are carrying me for the first time." Esther scoffed lightly, but chuckled in the end. She leaned in and pressed against his lips. 

As they entered their room, Louis closed the door with his leg, not breaking the kiss. Louis placed Esther down. Esther tugged at his jumper, signalling him to remove it.

Louis pulled away from the kiss and hastily and sloppily removed his jumper and discarded somewhere in the room. Esther wolf whistled before bringing Louis into a kiss again. 

Louis hooked his finger with the end of the shirt Esther was wearing. "Can I?" Louis mumbled against her lips, and Esther just nodded before pulling away as she removed her shirt, without opening the buttons, and granted that three top buttons of the shirt were already open, it was pulled over easily and discarded somewhere in the room just like Louis's jumper.

Esther wrapped her arms around Louis's neck and kissed him again, now moving backward till the end of the bed hit her behind the knees and she fell on the bed, with Louis in her top.

She giggled loudly. Louis looked at her for one minute with admiration and love for the ginger. "You do know that you are beautiful, don't you?" Louis asked, as he moved a strand of hair that was covering her eyes. 

"You have mentioned quite a lot of time that I believe you." Esther said, her voice barely above the whisper. "Because you are. You and I, we are perfect. Never believe anything else." Louis said, smiling warmly.

"Cheesy, using your dialogue on me. Now kiss me." Esther said, trailing her finger on his stomach, and looking directly in his blue eyes. "With pleasure my lady." He said before leaning down and attached his lips to hers.

Esther's fingers were softly digging into Louis's back. She let out a small moan as Louis started to trail kisses along her jawline and biting her earlobe softly, and it set her body on fire.

Esther's hands reached to his pajama' waistband and hooked her finger there. Louis taking the signal, removed his pajamas effortlessly leaving in him in his boxer briefs.

Esther just stared at him with wide eyes. It's not like she hasn't seen him almost naked, looking at the fact that he has done a movie and a show where he was naked, but she still blushed heavily under his gaze.

"Like what you see?" He asked as he discarded his pajamas bottoms somewhere in the room just like their two pieces of clothing. "Yep, definitely." Esther said before she stood up herself to get rid of her Jeans, and soon two of them were just in their undergarments.

Esther went ahead and removed her sports bra and discarded them on the floor. Esther had huge insecurity when it came to her breasts. They were almost non-existent. But being under the gaze of someone who loved her even when she was inconsolable, when she had huge mood swings and when she was dissociated from reality, she felt confident in her body and in her skin.

She gave Louis a shy smile as she wrapped her arms around her bare body. Louis walked forward and took her hands in his. "You don't need to hide from me. You are beautiful in your own way and I love every feature of you." Louis said as he kissed her palm. 

Louis then pulled her into a long kiss, which ended up them falling over bed in the same position they were before. Louis's hands explored her body while she had her fingers intertwined in his hair and soft groans emitting from her throat.

Esther grinded her hips against Louis's, as she bit his lips and her fingers now softly digging softly into his silky skin. Louis got rid of his boxer briefs without breaking the kiss.

He slowly trailed the kisses from her jawline down to her neck and slowly and agonizingly down her stomach which made her arch her back and gasp slowly.

"Do you want me to go on? I can stop if you want." Louis said as his fingers hovered the waistband of her underwear. "Just go on." Esther managed to say as she was already sweating and panting.

With a swift moment, the garment was discarded just like their clothing. Louis climbed up and attached his lips to hers. Esther groaned as the sweet ache in her lower abdomen became intense as their hips grinding on each other and the head of his dick rubbed against her clitoris and it sent shivers down her spine and gradually more aroused.

Esther was a bit astonished that it didn't trigger her PTSD and was actually enjoying it, not that she was complaining. Esther looked at Louis before answering his unvoiced question.

"In the drawer. As I said, I was thinking about this for quite few days." Esther said, smiling cheekily. Louis just chuckeled and pressed one more kiss on her lips.

Louis extended his hand to his drawer and opened it. He removed a fool package from it and detached his lips from Esther's. He looked at her intently.

"I will ask you this again, because I really don't wanna set anything off for you. And I also don't want you to stop trusting me. Do you want this? It's still not late." Louis asked as he brought his hand to remove the hair from her forehead that was stuck to her forehead due to sweat.

"I want this. And I am sure. And you are not breaking my trust and I know you never will." Esther said reassuringly. Louis nodded his head and gave her a light peck before tearing the package in his hand and rolled the condom over his member.

He delicately took Esther's wrists in his hands and pinned them over her head. "Is it ok if I do this?" Louis mumbled against her neck. Esther just nodded her head as her head swam with arousal.

Esther's finger curled as Louis sucked at her sweet spot and let out a moan. She was sure there was gonna be a hickey but she didn't care. 

"It's gonna hurt a bit." Louis whispered in her ear as he slowly pushed inside her vagina making her gasp slowly. She arched her back as she closed her eyes. It did hurt but in a good way. She whimpered as he slowly moved inside.

"You alright?" He asked, worried for the girl. Esther just nodded her head as she couldn't form a sentence. The pain was mixed with pleasure and she was sure she would burst.

Once he was completely inside, Esther felt pleasure overpowering the pain as it started to vanish. Louis kissed her as he pulled and pushed in again, making the girl moan loudly and intertwine their fingers tightly.

He repeated the rhythm agonisingly slow and their panting and gasping filled the room. Sweat started to gather over their bodies. Esther could feel a knot forming in her stomach, and the feeling of Louis moving inside her made her feel overwhelmed.

"I- Louis, I am close." Esther managed to form the sentence as she wanted. "Me too." He struggled to speak as he thrusted back in. His hair was now sticking to his forehead as the sweat gathered on his forehead.

After a few more thrusts, Esther's orgasm reached its climax and it all came spiralling down. Esther came with a loud moan, her eyes rolling back in her skull and her hands tightly clenched in Louis's hands.

And as though Esther was a catalyst for Louis, he thrusted once more before he reached his climax. He came with a throaty moan. His grip loosen on Esther's fingers. He panted as he pulled out completely and crashed on the space beside her. They both tried to catch their breath after the heavenly feeling. 

After calming down a bit, Louis stood up to discard the used condom and walked into the bathroom to clean himself before grabbing a wet towel and walked back to the room.

Esther was laying on her back, still reeling with the after effects of sex they just had. Her breathing was still a bit rapid compared to Louis. Louis sat beside Esther. 

He started to clean up Esther, who just closed her eyes and let the tiredness take over. "Thank you for trusting me like that." Louis said as he placed the towel on the floor as he was done cleaning.

"You don't have to thank me. I always trusted you. But I have to thank you for making this experience amazing." Esther said as Louis laid beside her and brought comforter over their body. He hugged her body.

Esther moved a bit so that her head now rested on his chest with her hand over his chest. "I was scared that I would make a wrong move. I am glad that I made this experience enjoyable." Louis said as he stroked her hair.

"Es, what do you think about forever?" Louis asked after long and brief silence. He was afraid that she drifted to sleep, but she answered.

"Like picturing us together in our old ages?" Esther asked, lifting her head a bit to look at him. "Yep, and maybe with children." Louis said, tilting his head a bit.

"Well it would be more than amazing to spend our life together." Esther said, smiling warmly. "Then I think I am gonna do it." Louis said, sitting up on the bed, forcing Esther to sit up as well. 

She was confused as to what Louis was talking about. He turned his body around a bit and opened his side of the drawer of the nightstand and removed a small velvet emerald box.

"I wanted to do this today at a restaurant, but seeing you had a bad day, I had to change the events. But I don't want to wait anymore. Esther, you have really changed my world. If someone told my 16 year old self that I would get to spend so many years with you, I wouldn't have believed it. So without any further delay, Esther Susan Kühn, Marry me?" Louis asked, opening the box.

There sat a beautiful vintage emerald ring that was surrounded by diamonds. Esther just brought the man into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Yes, as though you had to ask." Esther said, pulling away from the hug.

Louis removed the emerald ring and slipped into her ring finger on the left finger. As soon as the ring settled on her finger, Esther pulled Louis into a kiss. "I love you." Esther said as she pulled away. "I love you too." Louis said smiling like a dork.

Esther giggled as she stared at her ring. "I can't believe we got engaged naked in the bed and after having sex." Esther laughed as they laid back in the bed in the same position they were before.

"What can I say, I love to do things differently." Louis said chuckling. Esther could feel the tiredness taking over her body as she yawned loudly. "And there goes my energy. We will talk about this tomorrow." Esther said, before her eyes dropped and quickly drifted to sleep. 

Esther was rudely woke by her phone ringing. It was a notification, but it woke her up. She lifted her head from Louis's chest, who was sleeping soundly. she turned her body around slightly to see her phone on her nightstand. _Louis might have brought the phone after I went to sleep_. Esther thought as she grabbed the phone.

It was message from her socio economy professor, and her mood dropped considerably. She unlocked her phone and read the message.

_Miss Esther Köhn,_

_I have messaged you to tell you that your detention has been cancelled. Mr. Robert Ziegler call me this morning telling me that it was due to him you got the detention. I will apologise for my mistake and hope you have amazing weekend._

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Heinrich_

A big smile took over Esther smile as she closed her phone and kept it back on the nightstand. "What made you so smiley early in the morning?" Louis said in his morning voice.

"Oh nothing, my detention is cancelled." Esther said before she laid her head back on his chest. "Good. Well that means you can come with me to the shooting site." Louis said, sounding genuinely happy.

"Yep I can." Esther said, her gaze landing on her ring and blushing before she sighed. _Truly happily ever after._

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
